Eyes of the Heart
by ZackFairsGirl
Summary: This is a story about my OCs in Kingdom Hearts. It takes place about 10,000 years before the first kingdom Hearts game, but it goes into the game. I have this series posted on my deviant art account if you ever want to look. Account name: ZackFairsGirl909
1. The Assignment

As the darkness engulfs all things, Rexium seems to get farther away from me. His heart has hardened, and scabbed over from the shadows that have encased his soul. He remains distant from the small light deep inside his heart… and me.

I had written this entry into one of my many blue journals before closing it. Setting my pen aside, I looked down at the old book. The golden cursive letters on the front of this one read whose Heart is my key. Its leather covering glistened in the faint light of the stars that kindly shined above. Its corners were ripped and worn down by the years. I looked up to the large room around me. I sat in one of the many wooden chairs that resided in the grand library. The book cases seemed to go higher than the ceiling, with a never ending amount of books that sat upon its shelves, waiting to be read. The floors gleamed, newly polished green checkered across the ground, bringing much support to the towers of novels. I felt small and insignificant amongst the thousands of books whose knowledge I would never have the time to read, or the brain to hold it all.

I looked down at myself. I had chosen to wear my white mid-waist T-shirt with silver buttons holding black bands tight across my chest. Two black straps held my shirt to my favorite skirt. Black swirls mixed in with dark purple and silver chains crossing to form an "x" designed the material. Attached were three, grey, chain mail, mesh colored fabrics that hung loosely down to my ankles from the edge of the purple and black storm that grasped my thighs tightly. My legs crossed, I found myself looking at my feet, covered by white and purple tipped two-inch heels. The shining plastic exposed skin through small holes on the sides of my shoes. I brought my foot up, examining my boot. A small scuff on the side made me make a face. My journal had slowly begun to fall from my lap, before I caught it with the tips of my fingers. I choose to put it back on the shelf before Rexium decided to sneak up on me again. My purple gloved hands grasped the journal and placed it onto the nearest shelf. The bandages that covered my gloves had begun to come undone. I quickly rewrapped the cream colored cloth, as my eyes wondered to windows in front of me.

I stared at the stained glass, but saw only the landscape beyond it. Elegant wooden houses sat quietly on the grey stone that went throughout the town. Beyond the houses was the great grey granite wall that surrounded the castle of Radiant Garden. The blue empty ground seemed endless until hit met the sky almost melding in with the dark purple and blue hues of the atmosphere. The stars started to slowly flicker in the sky alongside the faint outline of the waning moon. I could have been captivated forever by the shimmering patterns of the stars. That's when my daydreams were popped like a bubble.

"ANGEL!" a familiar husky voice yelled out. I let out a moan, before standing and pulling my eyes away from my beautiful view in the library. Concentrating on the source of the sound, I formed a portal of towering darkness that seemed to fold within itself and stepped into its mists. Letting the darkness lead me to where the sound originated until I saw an opening of light. I walked into the light finding myself in Rexium's bedroom.

I felt my jaw fall to the floor as I stared at the destruction before me. I saw Rexium's room as the equivalent of a toddler throwing a tantrum. The grey walls and the granite floor had scorch marks that appeared to be constructed from anger. His wooden canopy bed was broken down to where the bed frame was on the floor and still burning. The used to be blue comforter was now a big pile of smoldering black ashes. The walnut dresser that was positioned across from his bed sat decapitated with the doors and hinges burned off of it. Small heaps of ashes were scattered all about the room. The only thing that was not touched by Rexium's rampage was the French doors that seemed to cry out pleadingly as Rexium angrily stared out them.

I glanced at what Rexium was wearing. He wore his black shirt that had large streaks of rocky brown that blended within it. His grey pants that hung loosely and fanned out at the  
>bottom. On his wrists were three inch arm bands that had a black and white circle that swirled in a way that was almost endless. I looked down at his feet to see that he wore a pair of black tie up boots. His flattened spiky black hair now defied gravity as it rose upwards. The usual when he's mad. His tanned skinned arms had goose bumps running up his arms.<br>I walked over to him cautiously stepping over the remnants of torched wood. "What happened? Are you okay?" Rexium turned his head towards me still looking out the window. I saw the intensity in his gray eyes, something was obviously wrong. He took a deep breath in an attempt to control his anger.  
>"The light keyblader has been chosen and is beginning to lock the keyholes," he stated with a strained voice. Startled by his words I took a step back in shock, almost slipping on a mound of ashes.<p>

"But I thought you said the light keyblade was in check and that we didn't have to worry about it finding an owner," I said, disbelief coating my every word.  
>"I know what I said. Just follow me," he said, agitation and frustration clear in his voice. He stepped past me as a black hole appeared behind me. The darkness sucked in all the light around it, and Rexium. I turned, and hesitantly followed. The darkness swallowed me up as I passed through it. I felt the darkness close behind me. I saw Rexium before me. I reached out to him as an opening appeared. Seeing the light ahead, I cautiously followed Rexium through the light.<br>I glanced at the room before me. It was the main tower. It was being held up by a golden spiral support pillar. The beautifully crafted mosaic windows that had blue, purple, and yellow entwined within its wondrous glass shined dully from the inside. Blue glowing energy created walls on the several landings below us. Shadow Goners scurried around, their dark mist floating around them as they searched endlessly for hearts. Stars shined brighter above me through the windows at the top of the tower as the sky was turning a darker shade of blue. "Angel, look at me please." I put my gazed back on him.  
>He looked into my eyes lustfully as I said absent mindedly stared into his mesmerizing eyes "Please tell me what's going on Rexium. I need some answers." The dark portal dissipated behind me as Rexium spoke.<br>"I just need you to find the light keybearer and turn him… or her into a Goner. I also want you to either destroy the keyblade, and try not to hurt yourself in the process, or hide it somewhere in the deepest darkness you can find." I nodded as he motioned with his finger for me to come up to him. I tried to study Rexium's facial expressions, but his face showed no hint of emotion.  
>When I got in arms length of Rexium, he forcefully wrapped his arms around me. Rexium intensely grasped my chin in his rough hand and started kissing me passionately. I grew limp in Rexium's arms as felt his tongue wrestle in my mouth, but he quickly let me go. Dazed and confused, I focused back onto Rexium as he started to speak.<br>"You are mine. Don't you ever forget it. Only return here when you badly need me." I nodded as he let go of me. I opened a portal and backed into it slowly seeing Rexium's expression soften.  
>I walked out of the portal to find myself in Traverse Town. Kids were playing around, dogs chasing cats, and couples holding hands I saw as I walked though the town. I felt a tinge of emptiness as I saw the couples together not even caring about whether they were light or dark and not having to have the fear of not coming home to your love ones. I wandered into an alley closest to me to figure out a plan without the interference of the crowd. The alleyway smelled horrible with the random trashcans that littered the sides of the alleyway. "I guess this place hasn't been hit by the goners yet." I turned around to see who said that. It was a guy that was 6' 0" with short semi-spiky, blonde hair. He was wearing a sleeveless, red robe that had flames at the bottom and a pair of black combat boots. On his back was a scythe and chakram combo weapon, on the blade from what I could see were blue waves that looked like ice covered it and on the chakram it had spikes that looked like flames from where I was standing. I slowly crept up to the guy and got behind him as I grabbed the weapon from his back and ran away as fast as I could.<br>I made it into town square and looked out for the man. I leaned on a nearby pole while twirling my new weapon and contemplated a plan to find the keybearer. I looked around cautiously to see if the guy was anywhere in the bustling crowd. I stopped and leaned back onto the wooden pole. I looked around at the buildings around me as I saw a light turn on in the building in front of me. I looked at the window and saw a really sexy shirtless guy come up to the window. He saw me look at him as I turned away blushing and looking in another direction. After awhile I started to look up and suddenly felt headed. Visions quickly flashed in my head. One the visions were of Rexium fighting, another was me reaching my hand out to him, Rexium smiling, someone hollering my name, and a guy in a black coat standing on a dark sanded beach. I rubbed my temples as my head started to feel better. 'What the…Did my power go haywire again?' I thought as I blinked my eyes, 'I got to tell Rexium about this' I walked into an alley and teleported to Rexium's room.

I walked out of the portal and saw Rexium sitting out on his open balcony reading a blue book. I quietly walked out on to the balcony. "BOOO" I whispered in his ear. Rexium yelled as he dropped his book. "Dang it Angel! Why did you do that? You know I hate that." I chuckled and asked "What are you reading?" Rexium picked up the book and said "Nothing just some novel I found in the library not one of your journals okay." I got all serious and said "Rexium, I think my powers acted up again." He looked at me and stood up. "How is it acting?" asked Rexium as he put his hands on my shoulders. "When I was in Traverse Town I just looked up at the sky and images flashed through my head. I think they were about what is going to happen to us." I said looking into his eyes. His grip on my shoulders tightened and he looked away then looked back at me. "Follow me" said Rexium letting go of my shoulders and walked out of his room.

I followed him through the dimly lit hallways until we walked into a large open room. It was the keyhole room. The floor, apart from the dark green tile was made of gray cement. The maroon colored walls curved the room into an oval-like shape. As we walked further into the room I noticed that a large heart-shaped door was on top of a large cement plot. Inside the door swirls of blue, green, yellow, red, and purple light dimly lighted up the room. I suddenly realized that most of the visions I saw happened here. "This is…" I started to say before Rexium cut me off. "Was this the room in your vision?" he asked stopping and turning towards me. I stopped and nodded. Rexium put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. As Rexium was thinking, I walked around the room and went up to the heart-shaped door. The multi-colored light swirled beautifully in the door, but as I got closer I saw the colors start to change. "What's wrong with it?" asked Rexium when he appeared beside me. "I don't know…whoa!" An image fuzzily appeared in the door. It appeared to be Olympus Coliseum and there was someone, I really couldn't see their features, with a really bright aura around them walk into a building. Rexium turned me around to look into my eyes and said "What did you see?" "I saw an image of Olympus Coliseum and someone surrounded by a bright light aura" I said looking into his worried eyes. Rexium looked and walked away from me. "Go...find the source and report back to me when you find out what you saw" "Yes Rexium" I said as I teleported to Olympus Coliseum.


	2. Olympus Coliseum

I arrived at Olympus Coliseum and saw that there were people lining up in front of a huge courthouse-like building that was supported by five large cement columns. I looked in awe at this place and was bumped into. I looked down and saw a goat-like creature walking into the building. 'That was rude.' I thought putting my left hand on my hip. "Are you signing up Miss?" asked someone behind me. I turned around and saw a really tall, buff, old guy who wore a white toga that had a gold broach holding it together. He had a long white beard and blue eyes. "Signing up for what?" "For the games of course. I, Zeus the God of Gods, am hosting them." He smiled at me as I thought for a couple of seconds almost forgetting about my mission and then I just shrugged my shoulders. "Sure. I'll enter the games." I started to turn away when he put a hand on my right shoulder. "Miss, just to forewarn you. Watch out for a guy named Hades. He is a god like me, but he is in charge of the underworld and darkness. He might try to pull you down so be careful." I nodded, walked away wondering why he told me that last part when he took his hand off my shoulder, and I walked into the building.

When I got inside, I saw the goat-like creature again looking at some papers that it had in it's hand. I slowly walked up to it, scared that it would attack me. "Ummm...Excuse me...How do I sign up for the games?" The goat-thing looked up from paper at me. "You sign in here. Tell me your name." "Angel." He pulled out a feather pen and wrote me name down on the paper. "Okay you're going to fight your first match in ten. Get prepared and come back here on time. If you need anything just come and find me just call me Giles." With that he walked away leaving me alone with an awkward silence.

I got prepared, but I still had to wait five more minutes till my first match. I walked outside the building and watched guys walking in all happy and then coming out all depressed. I chuckled a little until...OH MY GAWD! 'A really hot guy just walked out and he is looking at me.' I quickly looked away and blushed. "Hello Miss, My name is Zoran. Can I know what yours is?" He walked over to me as I slowly looked over at him. He was about five foot nine with really spiky red hair with light green eyes. He was wearing a gray sleeveless tank top that had black scarf around his waist that was buttoned together in the front with dark red cargo pants and black tennis shoes. "My... name is...Angel." I tried to calm myself down as he smiled at me. 'God what a smile...I could melt if I look at him any more.' He chuckled at me and said "Are you fighting in the games?" "Yeah, I could sooo kick your pretty boy butt." I smirked at him as he got angry. "Why do you think that Angel?" I tried to put on a straight face as I said "I have fought more goners than you and I also have training in stealth so you better watch out. I got to go to my match. See yaz!" Zoran gritted his teeth as I walked away from him and into the Coliseum.

I fought nine rounds of goners and waited to hear what my last battle was. Giles read the list and got to the final round. "Angel versus Zoran." I widened my eyes in shock and saw Zoran come into the small room smiling. I grinded my teeth as I tried to walk out into the coliseum trying not to show Zoran that the announcement got to me.

Zoran and I got out onto the open field and got into our battle stances. I pulled hot chill off my back while a key like blade appeared in his hand. 'W...Wait...is that the...light keyblade!' I thought as I fought back my anger, 'So this guy...this insanely hot guy is the light keyblade bearer.' "You ready, Angel!" I nodded and ran towards him. I swung the scythe at him, but he dodged. Zoran stepped behind me and tried to swing the keyblade at me, but I jumped and landed on his keyblade. I flip kicked him in the face and landed a couple of feet in front of him. He stumbled back a little and regained his focus. He smiled as he casted fira from his opened hand, fired them at me, and ran after them. I twirled hot chill to block the fireballs. The fireballs dissipated when they touched hot chill, but Zoran's keyblade stopped the twirl causing hot chill to be flung to the arena seats leaving me defenseless. "Do you think you can win now?" He raised his blade. I waved my finger in front of his face and said "Don't think so big boy." I teleported over to the seats and grabbed hot chill and got behind him. I kicked his back sending him down and put the point of the scythe close to the back of his head. "Ready to give up now Zoran." He chuckled and said "Okay you win. Can you get the scythe away from my head please?" I lowered hot chill from his head and walked away from him.

Suddenly, we heard clapping from out of nowhere and a puff a smoke appeared in front of us. "Bravo. Bravo. Little blue star." said a guy coming out of the smoke. I looked at him and saw that he was six foot three. He had blue skin, his hair was made of blue fire, and he wore a black toga that had a black broach holding it together. "Who are you?" I said slowly backing up to Zoran. "I'm Hades, God of the Underworld and who are you little blue?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Don't tell him. Even though he is a God, you don't have to tell him." said Zoran standing up and turning around. I could sense Hades getting angry until he said "You deal in darkness right, little blue." My eyes widened in shock at what he said. 'How did he...' I could feel Zoran look at me in shock. Hades smiled and said "I knew it...you should join me." I shook my head and said "No, I won't join you. I already have a master so back off hothead!" Then, that did it, he got really mad. His blue hair changed to orange, his skin turned red, and a dark aura formed around him. "That's it" hollered Hades as he threw several large fireballs at me.

The fireballs soared right at me. I quickly twirled hot chill to block the fireballs. All of them dissipated when they hit my weapon. Now I was mad, really mad. I stared directly into Hades' eyes searching in his mind what his worst fear was. I found it and forced his mind to see his fear. "What? Noooo get away from me." He looked really terrified as he flailed his arms around him. I silently laughed at Hades while Zoran looked at me confusedly then back at Hades. "What the...what did you..." I looked Zoran and waved my finger. "I can't tell you it's a secret." I started to walk out of the arena, but I could still fee Zoran look at me. I tapped my butt and said "Yeah look at it. Kiss it if you want to."

I received my trophy and walked out of the Coliseum. I was half way down the open area when someone ran up to me. "Do you know if a guy named Zoran is finished with his matches yet?" I looked at the guy who stopped me. He was about six feet tall with short blonde hair and sandy colored eyes that had black and brown specks in them. He was wearing a red sleeveless robe with orange and yellow flames at the bottom and black cargo pants with black combat boots. "Yeah...I beat him." I put hot chill on my back and quickly walked away when I heard Zoran hollering my name. I sighed and turned around to face him. "What do you want Zoran I have to get home?"  
>"Where do you live?" "I am not telling you." "So...is what Hades said true?" "Yes maybe it is. What's it to you?" "Maybe you could tell me where the dark keyblader is before he tries to unlock the keyholes." 'Huh...what are they talking about...is that what Rexium is trying to do.' I opened a portal behind me. "I won't tell you. You don't deserve to meet him so just leave me alone." I ran into the portal and close it behind me going home to Rexium.<p> 


	3. A lover's Triangle

A Lovers Triangle

I arrived back home to find Rexium sulking against my bedroom door. "What's wrong Rexium?" He slowly turned his head to me and forlornly said "The light keybearer is here in Radiant Garden." I took a step back and looked away. Rexium stood up straight and walked slowly towards me. I put my head in my hands as it dawned on me that Zoran must have followed me home. "Angel, what's wrong with you?" I turned around and ran away from Rexium leaving him bemused.

I ran out of the castle and towards the town. "Angel! Where are you going?" I turned around and saw Rexium chasing after me. "Leave me alone Rexium!" I shouted looking forward again almost tripping into an incoming fountain. "No! I want to know why you are running away from me!" He started to catch up with me. I ran through the maze of houses trying to lose him, but he was still following me. Rexium hollered "Angel, what is wrong that you had to leave suddenly like that? Can you please come back here and tell me? This is really bothering me!" I finally lost him when I looked back at him and saw that he looked sadly at me like a child who lost their mom. 'I'm sorry Rexium, but I need to do something!' I thought as I slowly stopped when there was no sign of him.

I wandered although town, gazing at the little children playing in the numerous beautiful fountains. I turned down an alley and not knowingly, bumping into something. "Whoa!" said a little kid in a blue robe. "Are you okay?" I said getting to my knees and picking up several books. I noticed that they were all spell books and they had a bunch of papers stuck in them. "Yes I am… Are you okay Miss?" I nodded and stood up, handing him the books that fell to the ground. "What's your name?" I said looking at him as he fixed his blue, tall, pointy wizard hat. "My name is Merlin the wizard and I suppose your Rexium's girlfriend." "Yes I am…wait how do you know that?" He picked up his books and started to walk off when he said "A professional wizard knows everything."

I tilted my head in confusion and started walking further into the alley. I jumped onto a red wooded roof of the house beside me. I jumped from roof to roof. As I scanned the area, I found Zoran and Divantes walking around aimlessly through the town square. I quietly jumped down from the roof and landed in an alleyway near them. "Do you think Angel is around here?" said Zoran looking around at the numerous people walking about. Divantes put his hands on the back of his head and said "There are a number a chances that she is and that she isn't here. You never really know." I appeared around the corner and summoned some bunbones in front of them. Jaguar-like with bunny ears on one side of it, that were shadow on one half and just the skeleton on the side, goners appeared in front of Zoran and Divantes. Zoran summoned his keyblade and Divantes summoned a huge buster blade-like sword that had fire encircling it. Zoran took the first strike as he jumped and twirled in the air knocking one of the bunbone into a building near me. As it got back onto its legs it shifted its gaze at me like it wanted me to fight with it. I ran out into the open, took the chakram off, and threw it at Zoran. The chakram scraped his arm and landed in the stone. He looked towards me and widened his eyes in shock.

"Angel! Why did you do that?" Divantes killed another bunbone as he looked at me as well. "To protect my goners." All of the bunbones crowed around me to protect me and looked at Zoran and Divantes. Zoran put his hands up into the air. "I give up Angel if we have to fight everytime we meet I am not even going to try to fight." The bunbones waited for my command as I told them to disappear. They just teleported to wherever and left the three of us alone (the villagers ran away long ago). "Just leave us alone it is because of you this happened. Have you heard this saying 'Even the brightest light can cause the darkest dark.' That's what you have caused to me and my boyfriend. So just leave us alone. If you ever come anywhere near us I will send heartless to attack you and Divantes." I saw Zoran look at me with shock and confusion. I turned around and ran away from them.

I could hear their boots hit the ground as they ran behind me. 'Dang it! I have to lose them some how...Wait I could go through the castle garden and summon some huge goner to distract them.' I lead them into the garden and summoned Yin-Yang. A giant squirrel-like goner that had a oval-shaped head that was like a giant yin-yang symbol appeared from out of nowhere and broke into the grey stones that made paths through the garden. The goner looked side to side as it saw Zoran and Divantes and attacked them by sending his tounge out, enlargeing it, and slammed it into the ground sending Zoran and Divantes flying backwards. Knowing that it was okay to go I ran away towards the castle.

I made it inside the main hall and found Rexium waiting over by the indoor fountain. "Angel, I see that you are back...Why did you run from me?" asked Rexium as he got up and walked over to me. "I just needed time alone...Everything has been to complicated lately." He came up to me, grabbed my chin, and kissed me. When his lips unlocked from mine he backed away a little. "Angel, did the light keybearer show up here?" I slowly nodded and looked down. "Yes, he did." "He...you never metioned that it was a guy before. Have you attached to him?" "No...I haven't. I am fully yours not Zoran's." "His name is Zoran is it?" I recongized what he was doing...he kissed me just to get me relaxed to were I would tell him what he wanted. "Yes it is. I found out when I fought him at Olympus." He started to move his hands up and down my sides to tickle me. I laughed and smacked his hands away. "You sure are trying to be naughty Rexium, but what I just said is the last I tell you about him." He frowned and pushed me away as Zoran bursted through the door with keyblade in hand. "Angel! What the heck are you doing? Enough of the goners already." I glanced at Zoran then at Rexium, who started to walk away from me. Zoran walked over to me as Rexium disappeared into a dark column. "Is that him?" Tears started to stream down my face as I looked back at Zoran. "You are an idiot! Why can't you leave me alone when I told you too! Now he might not want me anymore if he thinks I like you because you showed up! I hate you!" I pushed him away and ran off into the same column of darkness that Rexium ran into. "Rexium! Wait up please! I love you so much not him!" I hollered while tears were forming in my eyes blurrying my vision.


	4. The End of the Light

The End of the light

I ran towards the keyhole room when I got out of the portal. Rexium must have a reason to go there into that room. I heard Zoran and Divantes running after me. I started to run faster through the hallway trying to catch up to Rexium. I reached the room breathing heavily and looked around finding Rexium near the heart door. "Rexium... what are you doing here?" He slowly turned to me and looked down at me sadly. "Angel... why did you lead them here... do you not love me anymore?" I stared at Rexium in disbelief and said, "I still love you and I didn't lead them here, they followed me." Zoran and Devantes ran into the room and I got scared. I ran up to Rexium and wrapped my arms around him. "Zoran go away I will not let you hurt him, just go before I have to hurt you. Please I don't want any of you to die! PLEASE!" Rexium unlatched my arms from around him and backed away as Zoran ran up to the platform with keyblade in hand. I stepped in between them as Rexium pulled out the dark keyblade. It was the second time I saw the dark keyblade, it was dark purple and blue. The sides of the handle had black wings that fanned out at the end. The blade part was skinny until the actual key part even though it was wide, but it was sharp. I didn't know who to look at I loved them both and wanted to protect them from each other, but it was too late.

Rexium removed my arms from around him, ran around me to Zoran, and swung at him. Zoran dodged and stepped around me to get at Rexium's back, but I shoved him. Zoran looked at me in disbelief and swung at me angrily. Rexium saw that he swung at me and went after Zoran. Devantes tried to run up to us, but I put up a force field around where we were fighting. He ran into the field and fell backwards dumbstruck at what happened. We stopped fighting and looked over at Divantes worriedly. Zoran looked over at him concerned "You okay Divantes...?" He raised his left arm and waved it. I sighed relieved that I didn't kill him and looked over at Zoran and Rexium.

Rexium ran after Zoran once again pushing me to the side and hit Zoran's side. He flinched in pain casted firaga. Several large fireballs soared at Rexium and hit him. I yelled Rexium's name and casted curaga on him. As he stood up a small light green lotus appeared over his head and disappeared quickly. He smiled and said "You can't beat me light keybearer. As long as I have my little Angel here to help me." Zoran looked at me pleadingly "Angel...would you rather help me or help him...who do you love the most?" My mind got blurred as I looked at each of them.

Back and forth my gaze went trying to decide who I loved the most. Slowly my mind went blank and I just stared straight ahead not really looking at anything. 'Who do I love the most? I just met Zoran. He is kind and gentle don't forget a total hottie. He also wants to protect me from the darkness that Rexium put up around me. Rexium, on the other hand, is tough, dark, a total hottie as well, lovable, and also we have been together for a long time. Dang it who do I choose?' "Who do you choose Angel me or him?" "I LOVE YOU BOTH! I JUST CAN'T CHOOSE OKAY!" "Fine then let me choose for you." Rexium put his arm up and started to gather energy quickly. A bright purple lighting formed in Rexium's hand as he put his arm back down in front of him. "SHĪRA!" Rexium released the lighting and forced at Zoran. "NOOOO!" I ran in front of Zoran and got hit by the lighting. Rexium smiling and grabbed my body with the lighting. "AAAHHHH!" He dragged my body towards the keyhole. Zoran hollered my name as he tried to attack Rexium, but he put a shield around himself. 'So this is what I saw...I guess destiny can't be broken.' I thought to myself as Rexium sealed me into the keyhole. What I saw last was Zoran reaching towards me, Rexium laughing trying to hold back his 'what did I just do' face' and darkness swirling around them both. That's when it all went dark...


	5. Awakening

Chapter 5- Awakening

10,000 years have passed while Angel was sealed away slowly with each time the keyhole is opened and closed the seal has weakened enough to release her during the time that Sora and Riku are separated by the darkness that engulfs Destiny Island. She finds herself on the floor of the keyhole room.

"Ugh...where am I?" I looked around the room I was in and remembered what happened. I slowly got up and ran to Rexium's room. I noticed along the way that castle was different and the town was gone just water coming out of the bottom of the castle into a huge crevice. I got to Rexium's room and saw that his stuff was gone. Scared, I ran to my room and found that my things were gone as well. I freaked out and went straight to the library.

I gazed around the library and found that nothing was different there just the tables and chairs were moved around. I went to where I kept my journals and undid the odd seal that was put on them. They looked brand new none of them were ripped, molding, or anything else that happens to books. I sighed in relief that my journals weren't gone along with Rexium's and my things. I went out to the main hall where the indoor fountain was and saw someone walking in from outside. I hid behind a pillar and looked around to see who it was. It was an older woman that had black horns coming out the sides of her head. She was wearing a black gown that had a long black train and was carrying a scepter with a green orb on the top.

"Finally, the darkness will conquer all the worlds, my pet" said the woman as a black crow landed on her shoulder. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and dragged me out into the open. "Maleficent. We found someone here behind the pillar. Maleficent looked up at me as I looked up to see who had grabbed my shoulders. It was Hades and some kind of pirate with a hook as a hand. They chauffeured me down to Maleficent and tightened their grip on me. "Who are you?" asked Maleficent as she looked down at me. "My name is Angel...I used to live here and I just woke up." "Wait...are you the maiden I saw in the keyhole." I slowly nodded as her eyes lit up evilly. "Release your grip on her. She will come with me. Follow." She walked away as Hades and the pirate let go of me. I could feel Hades staring at me as I followed her down the hallway.

We walked to a room that never existed in the castle before. It was completely dark only small indentions in the greenish gray walls had small candles lit the small areas around them. A black and green circular table sat in the middle of the small round room. Maleficent went around the table and ushered me to come closer. I walked closer and got to the table. "So you are the maiden I saw in the keyhole. How long have you been in the keyhole?" I shook my head, "I don't know." She put a finger to her lips going into thought as Hades came into the room. "I knew I recognized you...you're the little brat that made me see my worst nightmare during that fight with the keyblader." Maleficent looked over at Hades in shock and asked him "How long ago was that?" "About 10,000 years ago. I never forgot that..." said Hades glaring at me. I widened my eyes in shock. 'What? 10,000 years...that's why everything is different and my stuff is gone. Then did Rexium and Zoran...die after I was sealed.' I thought as tears flowed down my cheeks. Maleficent saw me crying and said "Angel, would you join me?" Wiping the tears from my eyes I said "What is your goal?" "I want to engulf all worlds in darkness." I noticed the last word. 'Darkness'. "I hate that word. Don't say it around me. I dealt with it once and I can again. Yes, I will join you, but I follow my own rules do not try to control me." Maleficent nodded as she told me that I could leave. Hades glared at me as I walked out of the small room.

I went outside to look around at the landscape. Everything was gone. The cookie cutter-like homes, the beautiful fountains, the castle gardens, and the most important thing the people that lived here. I went down into the crevice to see what it was like down there. It had pillars of rock that formed a path up to the castle. Below the pillars ran water, I could see that some of it froze in random places. I went down to the square entrance to find a boy lying on the farthest stone pillar. I stood silently as the boy got up. He had short silver hair and blue-greenish eyes. He had on a yellow and black muscle shirt with black straps covering the front hooking onto his dark blue pants and huge yellow and black tennis shoes. The boy gazed around and hollered "Sora! Kairi!" I jumped over to him and asked "Are you lost?" He looked at me and braced himself. I put my hands up and said "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. What's your name?" "Riku. Where am I?" "You are at Radiant Garden, but now it's more like Hollow Bastion to me. I had better take you inside before the goners get you. Follow me." I jumped back over to the main landing and waited for him.

He got over to me and looked past me. "Is that thing a goner?" "Huh?" I said turning around to see what he meant. When I turned around there was a huge wyvern that was red with a black and red heart insignia on its chest. "What is that on its chest?" "I don't know I thought you would know." "Well I don't know, but I'll take it on anyway." I said as Hot chill appeared in my hand, "Whoa! That never happened before!" Riku looked at me strange as I shrugged my shoulders and ran at the goner. I swung at it and hit it in the chest. It went to the ground, but got back up and roared at me. I smiled and started to feel light-headed. I got to my knees when it came at me, but Riku stepped in front of me and hit it back. I looked at his hand knowing that he didn't take Hot chill from my hand and saw a dark blue keyblade in his hand. "You are a keyblader!" "What is a keyblader?" he said as he sliced the goner and killing it. Riku turned to me and helped me up. "Are you okay Angel?" "Yeah...I just felt light-headed." I started walking again with Riku following.

We got inside and found Maleficent standing on the platform above the fountain, like she was waiting for us. "Who is that?" "Riku, I found him outside when I was seeing what happened here on the stone pillars." Maleficent came down to us and looked Riku over. While she was doing that, I started to feel light headed again so I put my left hand to my forehead. Both of them looked at me when I fell down. "Angel!" Riku said shocked as he got down to me. "Are you okay?" said Maleficent as she casually walked over to me. "I just feel a little light headed that's all. I just need some sleep okay." I said as I got up and walked away as if nothing happened. I could feel Riku look at me as I walked into the dark hallway.

I got to my old room and saw that all my journals were sitting on a small desk in the corner of the blue room. I went over and look through all of them. In the last one I wrote in was someone else's handwriting. It wasn't Rexium's, maybe Zoran or Divantes. I read what was written in the last pages.

"Angel, if you are reading this then you are awake. Zoran and Rexium disappeared into the darkness to see if they could help you, but they never returned. I hope they are safe. In any case, they loved you so much. I could see it after you were sealed away. Never in my life have I seen two men, who hated each other very much, come together like them to save the one they love. I hope you find them, because I heard that time in the realm of darkness goes slower than that of the real world. So they might still be alive when you wake up. Anyway, I hope you all live happy lives together or apart. As I am writing this I am being surrounded by goners fighting to keep my life and heart. Therefore, I will not see you guys again. I will put a seal over your journals for you to keep them from any damage and as for hot chill, I knew you took it. I put a spell on it to where you can summon it with your mind. I guess that's all. See you later.

Sincerely,

Divantes

Tears form in my eyes as I put the journal down. 'They might be alive!' I thought as I sat down on the white comforted bed that sat on the other side of the room. I lay down on the bed and thought about the past. I cried into the pillow as I remembered the last time I saw the two loves of my life. I fell asleep more exhausted than I ever was.


End file.
